First Impressions
by Bella Watson-Holmes
Summary: While on break from school, John meets a rather intriguing man whom goes by the name Greg. This is how they meet. (Johnstrade) (AU)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day at work for DI Lestrade and having to deal with Anderson during a crime scene while Sherlock was there so he decided to take a cab down to a local bar before going home down to Brixton arriving at _Grand Union Brixton_ once in he took a seat at the bar.

"What may I get you?" the bartender asked.

"A beer please." Greg said.

He was handed his beer as he heard someone at the bar on the phone, it didn't sound like a good phone call either. When the male hung up he ordered a beer, he looked the man over he was average height with short blond hair military cut. He got off his seat and walked over the table where the other was sitting.

"Want some company?" Lestrade asked.

The blond looked up and his blue eyes met with Lestrade's, "Sure. I'm John." He said smiling.

"Greg, So why you here?"

"To avoid my family, what about you?" The blond answered.

"To relax after work." Greg said.

"You work this late into the evening? It's almost 11."

"Yeah I am a Detective inspector."

"I see, that must be a tough job, I am only a medical student."

"What year are you on?"

"Year five."

The two chatted for what was a good part of an hour getting to know each other. Lestrade checked the time thinking he should get home but he was enjoying talking the blond. He hadn't been to a bar in a while and if did come to the bar he didn't usually talk to anyone while he was there. John was different from most who he saw at the bar.

"If I may ask why don't you want to talk to your family?" Greg asked.

"My sister is an alcoholic and my parents well… don't like that fact that I am attracted to guys." John answered.

"Ah.. my mum just calls me asking if I have found someone new."

"Recently divorced?"

"Yea my ex was having an affair."

"I don't know that I ever will get marry and if I do my parents won't be happy."

"Tell them to bugger off all that matters that you're happy. I don't see why it's a big deal if you like guys over woman."

John giggled, "Yeah, I don't suppose you noticed the time?"

"Yea I guess I should get home because I have to get up early um.. but it was nice meeting you." Greg said.

"I'll be right back." John said getting up, the detective waited and when the blond came back he handed him a napkin with a number on it. "Call me if you want to meet up again or just talk I will here all week before I go back to school."

"Alright. I better go it's past midnight."

"Yeah I need too as well before my mum starts calling me."

Greg stood up and paid for his beer along with John's, "Don't worry about paying for your drink I already did."

"Thanks you didn't have to."

"I know but hopefully I will see you around." Greg said shaking his hand before he left the bar. John watched as he finished his drink.

"Damn." The blond said.

Outside the other got into a cab and thought about the blond he found himself attracted to the young man but he had never been attracted to another guy before but there is a first for everything. He probably call him tomorrow after work and meet up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold day and Lestrade was at a crime scene near Oxford –a murder with the same MO as a previous murder that happened last month. He had called in the one and only consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes. No evidence had been left to hint at who was the murderer. Sherlock was studying the crime scene as Greg stood outside the door of the flat watching the crowd gathered at the crime tape. He looked around for anyone suspicious. He spotted someone familiar- John- he was standing next to a taller female with long dirty blond hair. The two made eye contact and John looked down when he saw the female looking at him.

"John, you know him?" She asked as John moved through the crowd with her following.

"Yea, we met last night at a bar."

"So that's why you were out so late."

"Harry! It's no one's business what I do."

She was always meddling in his life, wanting to know everything and then would tell their parents. It drove John nuts that she was just like their mother.

"Mum will find out, you know how she wants her _baby boy_ to get married to a wonderful woman." Harry said, "Key word, _woman_."

John pursed his lips, "Well, it won't happen and she knows that."

"She's too stubborn to give up."

"Yeah, and you drink to avoid feelings because of what mum would think of you being a lesbian. Not to mention dad. Imagine if he finds out his _little princess_ likes women." He said, "And if they knew you were an alcoholic.. It would be so much worse."

Harry drank from her water bottle full of vodka. "I don't have a problem and they have a problem with you, not me." She said before storming off. John let out a sigh before whispering, "Yes, you do."

He knew she'd go home and tell their parents about Greg, though by now John didn't care if they knew, he just hated to hear his mum rant on. She hated the fact that he was gay, at least ever since she caught him with their male neighbor a few years ago. He saw Greg approaching him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Greg, shouldn't you be working?" John asked.

"I am, I'm interviewing witnesses." Greg said, "You're here, aren't you?"

John giggled, "Yes but I can tell you I probably don't know anything."

"Maybe you do, did you know this man?" Greg showed him a photo.

"I didn't really know him, we just talked once or twice."

"Did he act like anyone was after him?"

"No, he seemed normal when I talked to him yesterday."

"Thanks." Greg was about to walk away but a thought crossed his mind, "What would you say to dinner tonight, around eight?"

"Where?" John responded

"I can text you the place once I decide."

"Then you better do that or I might not come."

"Well, we can't have that." Greg chuckled.

John smiled before walking away and Greg watched after him before going back to the crime scene. The time passed quickly for John, but slowly for Greg by the time eight rolled around John was already waiting at the Chinese place. They both apparently liked it so they agreed to meet there earlier that afternoon. The young man was worried that Greg had backed out, at least until he saw a cab pull up with a grey haired man inside.

"Please, don't tell me you thought I was a no show." Greg said walking up to him after paying the cabbie.

"It's ten past eight." John said, pointing to his watch. "Why are you late?"

"I had to change, I wasn't about to wear my work clothes for a date."

"Valid excuse, don't let it happen again."

"You plan on a second date?"

"Well, I sure hope so. I really like you."

They entered the place, sitting at a table by the window shortly before the waitress came up, giving them their menus. Greg didn't even need to look at it to know what he wanted, but John on the other hand wasn't sure.

"So, you live in that neighborhood?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. When I'm not at school, at least." John put his menu down when the waitress came back a few minutes later to take their order. "I will have the number one special and a sprite." John said before she turned to Greg.

"I will also have the number one special, but with coffee."

"I will bring your drinks soon."

Greg looked at John as she took their menus, "I don't want to make this sound like um.. an interrogation."

"You're not. You're just curious as to why I was there. I'd probably be too."

"I saw a female with you."

"That was my sister, Harry. We had gone to a neighbors to help with something."

Greg nodded; that explained why they looked alike, "What made you want to become a doctor?"

"Oh, I wanted to help people and my parents insisted on it."

"They don't seem like the type to let their children be themselves." Greg said.

"No, they push their dreams on us. Harry's a drinker because of it and me.. Well, I just sort of be myself anyway." John said. "They hate it."

"What happens when they find out you're on a date with a man?"

John's mobile started to ring, "That is what happens." He pulled it out of his trouser pocket, "It's my mum, she's probably wanting me to meet some nice girl."

"You're more than welcome to answer it or completely ignore it."

"I will talk to her tomorrow, if I answer it will be a lecture."

The waitress brought their drinks; Greg took a sip of his coffee as John drank his soda. He wondered how John turned out so normal for growing up in a household with parents who judged him.

"You going to be able to avoid the lecture when you get home?"

"Yeah, by the time I get home she will be in bed." John said.

"You could always stay in my guest room." Greg said.

John smiled, "I'd like that, but we just met and if I stayed the night the lecture will be worse."

Greg sipped at his coffee again as the food finally arrived. John shifted uncomfortably, now wasn't the time to be horny- he wasn't about to move whatever he had with Greg too fast. As he ate his food, his phone buzzed again; he picked it up from the table.

"My sister, Harry."

"Your family hates it when you're happy."

"No kidding, they rather I be miserable like them."

"You sure you want to go home?" Greg asked.

"No, but I should. It makes things less _painful_."

After they finished their meal, Greg got up and paid after the bill was delivered. John got up, going to the door to exit.

"John, do you want to do this again?"

"Yeah, tomorrow as long as you don't work late."

"I will text you." Greg said, opening the door for John. When they got outside, the young man was going to hail a cab but stood in front of Greg. He leaned forward, placing his lips to the older mans, whom returned the kiss. John pulled away, smiling, before he hailed a cab, leaving the other in a state of disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the update.. i hope you like it. **

* * *

John got into the house late, quietly going to his room so he wouldn't wake his parents- or his annoying sister for that matter. He felt like a teenager trying to avoid getting in trouble after sneaking out. He didn't hear his sister walk into his room.

"Here I thought you were the virgin." Harry said.

"Harry, go away." John replied without turning to look at her.

Harry went back to her room as John sat down on his bed, striping down to his pants. He knew in the morning that he'd probably hear all about how he was the devil's child. It was the same lecture he got after every date when they knew he had been on one. Normally they were a big secret, but sometimes Harry find out and told them; he wished he was an only child some days. He could hear Harry through the wall flirting with someone- John wondered how she got away with it. He put the pillow over his head hoping he could tune it out. John slowly drifted off to sleep after Harry got off the phone.

John woke up to yelling so he got dressed in his pyjama's, padding downstairs to see what was going on. His dad was in a fight with their mum over something, but he knew better than to get involved unless it got physical. Harry came down the stairs, quickly standing next to John.

"What is it about this time?" Harry asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Like I know." John retorted.

When the argument was over the two went into the kitchen to make breakfast; Mr. Watson sat at the dining room table, opening his newspaper like he did every morning. His wife brought him his coffee as John sat down at the table; he hated the awkward silence because it always lead to a pointless lecture. It stayed silent for about ten minutes before a single word was spoken. No one said anything until the food was served.

"So, you went on a date last night." He said looking at John.

John didn't bother looking up as he played with his food, "Yes."

"With another one of those fairies, I bet."

John looked at his father, "He isn't a fairy! I really wonder how you manage to get through life without getting shot."

His father glared at him, putting his paper down, "I didn't raise no son of mine to be a Homo. I raised you to be a lawyer, like me, and marry a nice homely girl and have children."

"I don't want to be a lawyer, I want to be a doctor, which I am on my way to being just that.. No thanks to you."

"John, that's no way to talk to your father."

Harry, whom sat across from John, looked at him just a bit worried; the two may not like each other or get along for that matter –part of the time at least. Both hated their father for the way he treated them their whole lives; it was true, Mr. Watson preferred his daughter over his son, but still Harry disliked him. The two kids ate their food wanting breakfast to be over soon.

"So, John, I was thinking you could go see Mary- I hear she's single again." Mrs. Watson said.

He let out a sigh, "Mum, Mary's a friend, and her fiancé just dumped her.."

"Doesn't mean she couldn't use some company."

"I will go visit her." John said before finishing breakfast.

Both John and Harry quickly went back upstairs before anything else could be said. John grabbed a set of clean clothes and was about to start changing when Harry walked in.

"So, where you really going?"

"Out and out." He pointed to the door.

Harry left grinning and John closed his bedroom door, pulling his pyjama's off and slipping his trousers on. His phone buzzed on the nightstand so he grabbed it opening the message; he typed out a quick response before buttoning his trousers. He heard his phone buzz again but ignored it this time as he put his t-shirt on. When it started to ring he didn't bother to look at it when pressing the send button, putting it on speaker.

"Hello."

"You going to be able to meet me at May's Chinese?"

He took it off speaker when he realized it was Greg, "Um.. yeah, were you the one that just texted me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I wasn't checking my messages, I was about to leave the house to get out for a bit."

"A bit crowded?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, mum trying to get me to date a girl and my dad just being himself." John said. "Normal around here." He watched through the window as his father got in the car, leaving.

"I was thinking we meet around se-" He stopped when he heard a door open on John's side of the line.

Hide message history

"Mum! Don't you know how to knock?!" John all but yelled. "A friend, but Dinner? Really? You want to invite her here?"

Greg let out a sigh, "Curious, is she the type to be in denial?"

"Yes, she is. I will call you later if am able to get out of dinner with Mary."

"Who's Mary?"

John grinned, "A neighbor who at one point asked me out."

"Oh.. I should get back to work."

"Yes you should. If I don't see you tonight, call me around eight or something."

"Will do, see ya later." Greg said.

They both hung up, John was stuck with staying home for the day. He knew his mum would want help making dinner. It also meant Harry would have to help as well; John really hated stuff like this but it was his family, so you never got a chance to tell them no.


End file.
